A Sanji Sundae
by curlysviola
Summary: Zoro and Sanji have a picnic with a touch of sweetness. Written for the ZoSan Secret Valentine Exchange on tumblr, for juliannime.


A Sanji Sundae

A/N: This is my fic for the ZoSan Secret Valentine exchange! My Valentine is Julia, or juliannime on tumblr : ) Happy Valentine's Day, hope you like this! Thanks to all of my friends that I went to for ideas ^_^

I AM SO SORRY FOR HOW LATE THIS IS OH MY GOD

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

Zoro sat cross-legged on the floor of the Thousand Sunny's galley as he watched Sanji flit around the kitchen as the cook prepared a big Valentine's Day feast for the crew. Sanji had donned his favorite black suit with a deep red shirt underneath and a light pink tie with bright pink hearts on it in honor of the holiday. Currently, the suit jacket was folded carefully onto the dining table, and Sanji's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows as his loosened his tie.

The swordsman honestly didn't understand the big fuss, it was just another day of the year in his opinion, but all of his nakama were excited. All Zoro wanted to do was spend some time with his cook, but Sanji had been busy all day. The blond had been catering to the needs of his precious ladies, of course, and then he had to make enough snacks to keep his captain full, along with creating a spectacular dinner.

"Oi, Marimo," Sanji snapped, turning to face Zoro. "Don't just sit there and decompose in my kitchen."

Zoro glared at the cook with one dark eye and stretched out his body on the floor. Smirking at the fuming blond, he promptly closed his eye and made to fall asleep. Before he dozed off, he faintly heard Sanji muttering something about wondering, "How the hell did I fall in love with such an idiot…?"

Luffy was the first to burst in through the door when Sanji called everyone for dinner, effectively rousing Zoro from his slumber. The rest of the crew followed and took their seats at dining table. Sanji, who had properly dressed himself due to the presence of the lovely Nami-swan and Robin-chwan, delivered a sharp kick to Zoro's side.

"Dinner's ready, shithead," the cook grumbled. Zoro yawned and walked behind Sanji towards the table. After Sanji had made sure that everyone had filled their plates, he sat down in the chair next to Zoro. His left hand intertwined with Zoro's fingers under the table, and Sanji just barely caught Zoro's small smile.

When the others had all finished, Sanji brought out 7 of his homemade sundaes for dessert, complete with hardened chocolate, whipped cream, and a cherry on top of each of them. Once he had given one to everyone but himself and Zoro, he tugged on the swordsman's sleeve and gestured toward the door. Zoro got the message and stood up quietly, planning to slip out through the door unnoticed by his other nakama, most of which were currently sticking chopsticks up their noses as they devoured their ice cream. He was successful for the most part, but he could have sworn that Robin's small, barely audible chuckle was directed towards him.

He stepped outside into the cold evening air and leaned on the wall next to the door as he waited for Sanji to follow. The blonde appeared moments later, one hand carrying a picnic basket. Zoro raised his eyebrow, and Sanji looked away under his stare. Blushing, he groused, "We're gonna have a fucking romantic little picnic while watching the sunset, can you get that through your thick skull?"

Zoro shrugged. He knew that the love-cook liked things like this, so he decided to go along with it. Besides, it would be an opportunity to finally spend some time with the cook. But…

"Where exactly do you plan to have this picnic of yours? We're in the middle of the ocean, in case you didn't notice. Aren't picnics usually in fields or beaches or whatever?" he remarked, smirking. Sanji glared at him. "There's grass on the ship, idiot. Did you not notice your species? We'll just have it here."

Zoro tilted his head in a slight nod of agreement and promptly began to walk towards the deck. Sanji jogged a bit to catch up with him and then caught Zoro's hand and entangled the tan fingers with his own pale ones as the two walked together. Once they arrived, they looked at each other awkwardly, neither sure about what to do next.

"Tch, I keep forgetting that you wouldn't know romance if it kicked you in the face. Come on, sit down, Marimo," Sanji retorted, taking out a cliché red and white checkered picnic blanket from the basket and laying it out. They both sat down on it as Sanji began unpacking the rest of the contents from the basket.

"I know you don't really like sweets that much, so I brought ingredients for sundaes that you would more than the ones that the others got," Sanji said sheepishly. "There's, um, mint ice cream, bittersweet chocolate syrup that'll harden on the ice cream, and the whipped cream is only slightly sweetened…"

Zoro grinned and lightly kissed Sanji's cheek. On top of everything else that the cook had to do today, he also had gone to the trouble of making a special dessert just for him. Sanji's face turned red again, and he suddenly had a great interest in his shoes.

They sat in a comfortable silence as the two constructed their sundaes and watched the sky, which was slowly changing from a multitude of pinks, oranges, and yellows to a deep black dotted with thousands of bright stars. Sanji leaned against Zoro's side as they began eating. Sanji let his head fall onto Zoro's shoulder, and Zoro in turn rested his head upon Sanji's blonde locks.

Their peaceful trance ended when a body was thrown in between them. Zoro and Sanji whipped around to see Luffy glaring at them. "SANJI! There's more food?! Why do only you guys get some? The ice cream's green, how is it green? Did you make it green because of his hair? Did you make it green _with_ his hair? Are you eating Zoro's hair?"

Sanji sighed exasperatedly at the bombard of questions from his captain. "It's mint ice cream, Luffy. I made it for the mosshead because he's too muscleheaded to appreciate sweet food."

Luffy nodded furiously. "Ah, so it's mystery ice cream!"

Sanji laughed at his words and turned further to see the rest of the crew exiting the galley. Everyone made their way to wherever they chose to spend their free time, but they all made sure not to stay on the deck. Zoro and Sanji heard Nami groan after seeing where Luffy had catapulted himself to. She pulled him away, and the cook and swordsman could hear her shouting at him to "Give those two idiots some alone time!"

Said idiots smiled at the thoughtfulness of their nakama. However, now that they had been interrupted, both were once again unsure of how to spark up a moment between them. Zoro decided to continue eating his dessert, as Sanji would surely kick his face in if it melted.

Sanji looked at Zoro fondly as the first mate wolfed down the sundae. Sanji finished his as well and laid his back on Zoro's chest, the swordman's body heat protecting them from the brisk winter wind. Zoro ran his fingers through Sanji's hair slowly, and he could feel Sanji relax against his touch. Zoro leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Sanji's lips.

Snow began to fall lightly onto the ship, the small flakes melting once they met the surface of the Sunny. Sanji turned slightly, so that he could wrap his arms around Zoro's waist and bury his head further into the other man's body.

"Zoro…" Sanji said softly. Zoro became alert at the sound of his name coming from the cook's lips, a sound that was usually only heard in the most serious of situations or in the heat of intimate moments. "Hm?" He murmured in response.

Sanji simply chuckled and let his arms wrap around Zoro's neck. "Mm, it's nothing," he replied. Zoro didn't bother to contemplate the cook's words, especially once Sanji kissed him. Zoro blinked in shock for a few seconds before he tilted his head and pulled Sanji closer to him, deepening the kiss. Sanji shifted his lower body so that he had one leg on either side of Zoro's body. He let his fingers move up to tug at the short green strands of the swordsman's hair as both of their tongues greedily explored the other's mouth, savoring the taste of mint, chocolate, and cream.

Zoro's hands traveled from Sanji's back to his chest. He unbuttoned the suit jacket quickly and slipped it off of Sanji's shoulders. Sanji leaned back and looked at Zoro like he was insane.

"Marimo! We're not gonna…do anything out here! It's freezing, you idiot!" Zoro muttered something about Sanji being the one that started it, causing the blonde to glare at him. "What, you can't handle some snow, cook? Hmph, fine then," Zoro taunted. Sanji's blue eyes lit up at the challenge, and he straightened his arms so that the jacket fell onto the blanket and then began to unravel the sash at Zoro's waist. Once it had come undone, he yanked it off the swordsman in one swift movement and threw it off somewhere to the side.

Zoro meanwhile attempted to undo the tiny buttons on Sanji's shirt, but the offending garment did not seem to be cooperating with him. Sanji rolled his eyes and helped him, his experienced fingers hastily popping the buttons out from their secure holes. Sanji went ahead and undid his tie as well, since he knew the moss-headed Neanderthal would either knot it up or simply rip it off of his body. Once the buttons had all come out, Zoro pushed the shirt off of Sanji and pulled the tie off from around Sanji's neck. He watched as Sanji's body tensed at the onslaught of cold air meeting his bare skin, but the cook tightened his jaw and did not make any remark towards it.

Sanji looked at Zoro expectantly as the swordsman took off his green coat and the hideous haramaki, waiting for the swordsman to begin shivering or show any sign of weakness to the harsh temperature. However, Zoro met Sanji's steely gaze with one of his own. Sure, it was a bit colder than he would usually prefer, but Zoro had trained enough on Drum Island for it to not bother him greatly.

The couple glared each other for a while longer before Zoro figured that there was a more effective way to one-up the cook. Zoro leaned forward and his right hand trailed up Sanji's cold chest, causing the cook to jolt in surprise. Zoro leaned in and bit Sanji's collarbone as his finger flicked and pinched Sanji's nipple. Sanji twitched as he struggled to keep quiet, his face contorting into a scowl, but he eventually let his head fall back with a soft moan escaping his mouth as Zoro's fingers and mouth continued to tease his body.

Zoro's other hand reached out behind Sanji towards the ingredients that the cook had brought for their sundaes. He searched blindly for one of the containers-any of them would do. When his fingers finally caught onto the plastic sides, he brought it towards himself.

Zoro's removed his teeth from Sanji and instead licked and sucked at a spot on his neck that he knew Sanji loved. Sanji had his eyes closed in bliss, and Zoro took the opportunity to quickly pull the lid off of the container that he had retrieved and dip his finger into it. He pulled back from Sanji's wonderful neck and glanced down to see what mystery food he had coated his fingertip with. Sanji's eyes shot open at the loss of contact on his neck, and, panting heavily, he turned to glare at Zoro, although the swordsman could catch the hint of pleading in his gaze.

Zoro smirked at his cook, which made Sanji to become immensely uneasy and suspicious. He yelped as he suddenly felt an ice cold substance on his other nipple. "O-OI!" he stammered in shock.

Zoro rubbed the ice cream slowly over the cook's hardening bud, twisting at it until it turned a pinkish-red color that rivaled the intensity of the shades of the hearts on Sanji's discarded tie . He retrieved more ice cream and spread it onto both of Sanji's nipples. Zoro leaned in to lick at one while his finger resumed its previous movements on the other. His tongue darted forward and backward repeatedly, licking up the taste of the slightly sweet mint of the ice cream and the bit of saltiness from Sanji's body.

"Ngh…" Sanji gripped Zoro's hair tightly, silently encouraging the Marimo to continue. The combined sensations of the coldness of the ice cream and the heat of Zoro's tongue would prove to be too much for Sanji if it kept up for much longer.

He leaned back so that he was lying flat on the picnic blanket and Zoro could hover over him. Sanji ran his hands down the toned chest above him, letting his fingers glide over the long scar carefully, and they slowly neared the swordman's hips. His fingers hooked into the waistband of Zoro's much too tight pants. Zoro looked up at Sanji from where he had been teasing Sanji's chest. Sanji smirked down at him and unbuttoned Zoro's pants. Zoro's breath hitched at the slight release in pressure. Sanji immediately palmed the bulge in between his legs, rubbing harshly and causing Zoro to groan deeply.

Zoro involuntarily bucked his hips down into Sanji's talented hand. Sanji began to stroke Zoro's clothed length, his feather-light touches travelling from the base to the tip. His other hand supported Zoro's hip, his long fingers gently tracing over the contours of his hip bones and eventually finding their way to Zoro's sharp v-line that delved tauntingly towards what Sanji wanted the most. "S-ung…Sanji…." Zoro moaned out erotically. Sanji looked up at him innocently, as if he wasn't currently about to come just from hearing a noise like that come from the demon Roronoa Zoro and the fact that _he_ had caused it.

Zoro apparently had a similar idea. The sounds Zoro had begun to make successfully distracted the cook, and by the time Sanji fully comprehended the situation, Zoro had wriggled out of the hold that Sanji had on him and scooted further downwards on Sanji's body. Zoro's rough fingers pumped the cook's erection slowly and glanced up at Sanji with the same expression that the blonde had looked at him with from the same position moments ago.

While the cook continued to gape at him, Zoro went ahead and slid off Sanji's pants and boxers so that Sanji's hard cock could get some freedom. Sanji's breath hitched, and he clamped his eyes shut as the cold winter air met his manhood. Under different circumstances, such a low temperature would have caused Sanji to become flaccid immediately; however, the wonderful heat and rhythm of Zoro's calloused hand kept Sanji painfully hard. He was sure that most of the blood in his body had rushed to his cock and that, along with the pure pleasure that Zoro was providing him with, made it difficult for Sanji to think straight and remember how to breathe.

Meanwhile, Zoro had once again reached for a container, this time grabbing the one that contained the chocolate. He opened it and spread the contents onto Sanji's dick, making sure that it was entirely covered. Sanji's back arched, and he moaned at the feeling of yet something else touching his over-sensitized body. He whined softly as Zoro removed his hand.

"Uhg..whazzit now, Marimo?" The swordsman ignored Sanji's words as he waited for the cold air to begin affecting the chocolate. If he had understood the cook's earlier words correctly…

Zoro lewdly watched Sanji's naked body as Sanji's eyes suddenly snapped open. Zoro assumed that the slight tightness on the cook's dick was the cause for that. Both men looked down to see that the chocolate had hardened onto Sanji's cock. Sanji's face morphed into an expression of shock, but Zoro could see that the blonde couldn't keep the excitement off of his face as he probably imagined how Zoro planned to take it off.

Hopefully satisfying Sanji's fantasy, Zoro got on all fours and placed his head and body in between Sanji's powerful legs, which were spread quite widely-Zoro mentally praised Sanji's inhuman flexibility. His tongue tentatively darted out to the tip of Sanji's chocolate length. Zoro heard Sanji's sharp intake of breath, which served to encourage Zoro to be bolder. Before, the swordsman had not been quite sure if this kind of foreplay with food would effectively excite the cook; however, the cook's reactions were better than Zoro could have imagined.

Zoro slowly licked up the underside of Sanji's pulsing cock, tasting the bittersweet chocolate and making Sanji moan and wrap his long legs around the Marimo's waist. He dug his heels into Zoro's unscarred back to force him to take more of him into his mouth. Zoro complied more eagerly than he would ever dare to admit, placing his lips around Sanji's tip and sucking hard. The chocolate began to dissolve in Zoro's mouth, leaving the head of Sanji's cock vulnerable to the winter breeze.

Zoro's mouth moved further down onto Sanji's dick. A thick glob of chocolate had hardened in one particular spot, and Zoro lightly bit on it to break through the tough candy. The pressure had of course reached Sanji, which caused him to cry out in both bliss and slight pain and tighten his legs more around Zoro. Zoro winced as he felt discomfort in the two spots where Sanji's heels were. He scowled around Sanji's cock as he realized that the curly bastard had gone and bruised him. Sanji, however, didn't seem to notice what he was doing. Zoro glanced up to see Sanji panting heavily, chest heaving with one arm resting on the ground above his head while the other held onto Zoro's shoulder firmly, his nails occasionally scratching the skin.

Sanji wasn't sure how he was managing to last so long. He was shaking from the temptation to come right then and Zoro's mouth was going to make him come apart soon. Sanji nearly lost it when Zoro had his entire length in his mouth, and the tan nose was brushing against soft blonde curls. Most of the chocolate had dissolved by now. When Zoro's tongue lapped against a spot that still had a bit of chocolate on it, Sanji knew that he would be reaching his climax soon.

"Zoro…ahg… I'm gon-AH!" Sanji thrust his hips into Zoro's mouth as orgasm overtook him, cum shooting into Zoro's mouth. Zoro swallowed and pulled back from Sanji's flaccid cock, licking at the drops of cum that had settled on the corners of his mouth. Sanji's legs came down from Zoro's body, and he lay on the ground, trying to come down from his high so that he could give Zoro what they both currently needed.

Sanji sat up when his body had somewhat relaxed. Zoro moved up with him, questioning Sanji about what the cook wanted next. Sanji leaned forward and pulled Zoro into a sloppy kiss. Sanji could taste the mixture of his release and the chocolate on Zoro's mouth. The two remained in that position for a while, taking their time and savoring each moment they had alone together.

Zoro's hand trailed down Sanji's back and his ass. His fingers were circling the blonde's entrance when he realized that he hadn't brought any form of lube. Zoro and Sanji had fucked raw before, but Zoro wanted tonight to be special. Sanji had been working so hard all day-the stupid cook deserved it. Sanji seemed to have realized the same thing. He cursed softly and reached back to retrieve the picnic basket. Zoro watched his lean muscles flex temptingly as Sanji fished out a container that was smaller than the rest and held clear lube. Sanji twisted it open eagerly, momentarily fumbling with it, and scooped some lube into his palm before handing it to Zoro.

Zoro brought his hand down from Sanji's body to reach the container and thoroughly coated his fingers. His other hand stretched to reach the cold whipped cream, and that hand was soon covered in it. The lube-covered hand ran up Sanji's body once more, and this time one finger slipped into Sanji without any hesitation. Meanwhile, Zoro's other hand travelled back to Sanji's nipples, pinching them relentlessly and letting the cold cream stimulate Sanji further. Sanji became aroused again much faster than he would ever admit.

Both mens' chests were pulled flush against each other, each panting and grinding their erections together, pulling a string of curses and moans from them. Sanji's cool and hard nipples poked Zoro's chest as well. Zoro bent down to lick at one of the reddened buds again, as he knew that that was one of Sanji's favorites.

Sanji was nearly about to come again due to Zoro touching three of the most sensitive parts of his body. Zoro's finger moved in and out slowly, stretching Sanji out. Zoro added the next two fingers at the same time, thrusting them faster and deeper than before. Sanji yelled out something unintelligible as Zoro's fingers hit his prostate. Sanji was pushing his hips up and down, practically riding the fingers inside him, while bucking his hips forwards and backwards at the same time to meet Zoro's hips and dick. He quickly grabbed Zoro's length and rubbed his lubricated palm all over it.

Zoro somewhat gently pushed Sanji down so that he was once again on his back. He spread Sanji's pale legs and situated himself between them. Sanji's legs came up around him and pulled Zoro in closer. Zoro placed one of Sanji's legs on his shoulder and aligned his cock with Sanji's entrance. He pushed into the blonde until he was fully inside, and then allowed Sanji to adjust. At Sanji's nod, Zoro pulled all the way out until only the tip of his cock remained inside, and then he thrust back into Sanji's tight heat. "Sanji…." It was the only thing Zoro could say right now, all he could think about or feel as he continued to thrust into Sanji.

Sanji shifted his body so that Zoro could reach a new angle, hoping that he would reach the spot that his fingers had found before. After several more thrusts, Zoro had finally found it. Sanji cried out in bliss as Zoro pounded mercilessly into him. Sanji's hand neared his throbbing cock, but Zoro swatted it away and instead used his hand to pump Sanji's dick. His thumb rubbed the tip, smearing around the precum that had developed. Sanji repeated Zoro's name in between his deep groans, knowing that he would come soon.

Sanji practically screamed after a particularly forceful thrust. His hips rammed into Zoro's as he came, and he could feel Zoro's warm seed fill him and hear Zoro nearly shriek his name. The speed of Zoro's thrusts slowed down gradually and eventually stopped. He pulled out of Sanji and lay on the grass and disheveled picnic blanket. Zoro turned and wrapped his arms around Sanji's waist, pulling the sweaty blonde closer to him and nuzzling his neck. Sanji sighed contently and smiled, softly stroking Zoro's hair.

"Happy Valentine's Day, you idiot Marimo," Sanji murmured, almost too quietly for Zoro to hear. Zoro kissed Sanji lazily in response. Then, Zoro darted his hand back and dipped his finger into the whipped cream container and brought it back up to one of Sanji's nipples.

"A-AH! Fuck you!" Sanji screeched, curling his body into a fetal position and shoving Zoro's hand away. Zoro howled with laughter, even under Sanji's death glare. "Seems like someone can't go another round," the swordsman teased. Sanji's eyes blazed at his, and he straightened his body. The cook sat up and straddled Zoro, smirking down at him. Zoro raised his eyebrows and laughed once more as his hands moved up to grip Sanji's hips.

"Hmph. Happy Valentine's Day, Curly."

**END**


End file.
